What really happened in the chamber of Secrets
by xXJacquelineXx
Summary: What happened in the Chamber of secrets the night of the war. WARNING: Slight DH spoilers. What happened to Ron and Hermione in the Chamber that changed their relationship for ever. Oneshot. Hermione sounded to AU b4, Looking for a beta!edit number 4


Hey everyone! I read the DH and i thought it was a tad bit laking so i decided to add a few things. I'm a more Dramione person myself but who doesnt have a soft spot for Ron + Hermione? ((Seriously who doesnt??))

Im looking for a beta if anyone is interested so PM me if u would like to.

I do realize that my story its not the best but please bare with me because i needed to get it out of my system...

Anyways here it is my "amazing" oneshot about what happened in the chamber and a little after. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing except maybe the story bit here but J.K. did give me a head start. So thanks J.K.

And now on with the story (this is the edited version #2)

* * *

Ron!" Hermione looked up suddenly. She was staring at the bodies in the great hall, 

What?"

'Even if we get the horucks we need a way to destroy them, you do realize this, don't you?

"Yeah…Yeah of course I do. But the sword is gone and in case you haven't noticed we have no basilisk fangs!"

She looked at him expectantly, 'think' she silently pleaded with her eyes,

"You're not thinking…." Whispered Ron, finally catching on, "But we couldn't get in we don't know parsletounge."

"Just imitate Harry" She grabbed his wrist and ran, "It's our only chance to finish this bloody war…." She trailed off and looked at Ron who had suddenly stopped.

"Whoa…Hermione Granger Hogwarts goody goody just swore!"

"Ron! You know I'm not a goody goody, and you're wasting time! Let's go!!!!"

* * *

3rd floor, girls' bathroom 

"Say it." Hermione half whispered half yelled.

"Ok ummm…hisssssssss…um…ssssssssssssssss…..um.um…um oh wait…ssssiiiihhhaaasseeehhheetthh…"slowly the gateway to the Chamber of Secrets opened.

"Ladies first" Ron extended him arms in a bow.

"Then by all means after you." She began to mimic him but at the last moment pushed him into the opening, Ron quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her down along side him.

"Oomph" Hermione landed, and closed her eyes willing the pain in her body away.

Seconds later Ron landed right on top of her.

Ron slowly raised his head and look at Hermione, she looked so vulnerable lying there beneath him, he stared for a while just looking at her face, studying every detail 'wow, she is beautiful, but she will never love me the same way I love her. She probably likes Harry or something, after all he is the "boy who lived" right?'

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see the boy/man that she had loved since their first year. 'I wish he could understand how much I love him, to constantly be in his presence and have to mask my feelings'

For what seemed like eternity they just stared at each other, each thinking their own wishful thoughts not knowing that their thoughts were mirror images of each other. Suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from above. Broken out of their trance Ron jumped up, blushing fiercely "Come one lets go were wasting time."

"Oh…yeah right let's go."

Again Ron "spoke parsletounge" at the next door to pass.

Hermione ran through the door and to the basilisk laying at the waters edge. Ron watched her from the door just staring until she beckoned him over. "I need help getting these out, there stuck to the body pretty tight."

"Here, let me help." He ran (well as fast as you can on that slippery ground) over to her.

She was kneeling in from of the basilisk pulling with all her strength and weight, "Help me pull it out."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and grabbed a hold of the fang... 'Oh Merlin! If only he did this for different reasons, like maybe because he loves me back' She gave and involuntary shudder as she thought that 'what was the shudder for?, she's probably disgusted I'm this close to her.' Ron thought.

They pulled the fang using every possible muscle in their body until finally they got it out, landing with a thud on the floor. Ron hit his head hard on the stone floor and lost consciousness. Hermione sat up holding the tooth in one had and looked around. She noticed Ron on the floor not moving. "Ron…Ron!" She shouted shaking him, "Don't you dare die on us, in case you haven't noticed there is a war going on that could really use your help."

Tears streamed down her face, he was awake now and listening but still couldn't move, let alone speak. "Ron! Everyone needs you…I need you," Her voice dropped to a whisper, " I love you." Tears streamed down her face as she knelt beside his still body. She ran her hands along his arms and chest feeling the faint outline of Quiddich muscles under his clothes. She traced his shoulders and neck, slowly making her way to his face. She loved the way he was muscular and strong without being showoffy, and the way his face was set in a strong and gentle pose as if dreaming a happy dream. The way she imagined he looked when he thought about her.

The feeling was coming back to Ron. Slowly as if not to startle her he lifted is arm and put it in her hand. (The one not on him) "Ron you're alive!"

He looked at her and laughed "Of course I'm alive; I wouldn't dare die on you after you said you love me."

Her face blushes bright crimson, "I…I ….o…o…only meant it in a sisterly way."

She said it with a fairly straight face, as if saying she wasn't lying but her eyes betrayed her. He had spent along time studying those big chocolate brown eyes, he could tell that she was lying and it was tearing her apart inside, all her longing was visible behind those chocolate pools. He did the only thing he could think of; he sat up and kissed her right on the lips. The amount of need, desire, and passion built up over the years was expressed in that one moment. He pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you too"

She responded with a kiss even better than the first. Finally they pulled away, "I can't wait to tell everyone."

Her eyes widened. "Holy shit! Let's go! There won't be anyone left to tell unless we don't get these fangs to everyone!"

* * *

War is over. Everyone is at number 12 Gimmauld place aka Harry's house. 

Ron sat in his room staring at the ceiling thinking about Hermione when Harry walked in. "Sorry I didn't get to say this before but... Finally! You won me 10 gallons!...we all had bets when you two would get together, I bet before the war ended, Thanks mate!" Harry handed over some money. "Here take it, go out with her for a dinner or something."

Ron looked at the money and smiled "Bloody Hell! That's a lot of galleons! But it's not going to be for some measly dinner, I've got something better in mind."

Harry grinned knowing what Ron was up to.

* * *

3 months later 

Hermione and Ron sat outside at a park near Harry's house. They sat and talked on a bench for a while, Ron had been unusually quiet the past week. 'I wonder whets up? He's been practically avoiding me. And he's been pacing a lot muttering to him like he does when he is having a **huge** debate with himself. Oh no! What if he is going to break up with me! Oh god no! His cant' Ron looked over at Hermione who sat thinking looking slightly worried. 'Just do it now! Before you lose you nerve' a little voice in his head said.

Ron abruptly got of the bench and stood facing a startle Hermione. "Hermione, these past few months have been amazing but i think its time for…" He trailed off losing his nerve.

'Noo! He's going to break up with me! I knew it.'

He bent down on one knee "….Will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES!" she said a broad grin forming across her face as relif flooded through her body.

* * *

Epilogue 

You all know the rest. If you don't know the rest read the epilogue in the series, im not a big fan of spoilers ((i no its a waste of time cuz everyone has read the book.)) sorry ;-P

* * *

That's what Harry said in the movie so that's what I wrote. 

Somehow she ended up landing first. lets just say she weighs less to that makes her go faster

Thanks for reading! Review please. Depending on the feedback i might Might write a squel but the chances are slim to none.

Review please. Also...Once again I'm looking for someone to beta this so if ur interested please PM me.

Please and thanks u

333,

Nessa

Return to Top


End file.
